Gift
by Super Sally
Summary: Haruhi worries over what to give Honey for his birthday...


At the most prestigious school in all of Tokyo, lies Ouran High School. Where students were all raised from the most prosperous and richest families. And in which dwells the well-known Ouran High School Host Club.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. My fingers monotonously tapped on the wooden table. Hani's birthday was only a few days away now, and I still hadn't thought of what to give him. It's really bothering me since my friends have already thought of something._

_The twins are going to send him on a one-day trip to the largest chocolate factory ever._

_Tamaki is going to send Usa-chan to professional toy cleaners while Hani is at the Chocolate factory. _

_Kyoya is going to say he was a part of the twins present and gift him a gift card with 10 grand in it._

_Mori-sempai is going give him a hug and is going to accompany Hani to the chocolate factory(Of course he was also giving him a new martial arts uniform)._

_I on the other hand haven't thought of anything. Not even the faintest idea of what to do. I put the palm of my hand under my cheek and furrowed my eyebrows to think clearly. I flipped through the pages of a book to pass time thinking this might help. Not even before the moment passed my name rang loudly in the crowded. "HA-RU-HI!" two voices chorused. Even before they had reached me I recognized the voices. _

"_What is it, Hikaru, Kaoru?" I stood up and spun around to the red-haired twins. As if on cue they linked their arms with mine, one of the twins on either side of me._

"_Have you thought of anything?" they asked at the same time. Of course I knew what they were talking about and made a disgusted face. _

"_Please don't talk about it…" I grumbled._

"_Just remember Renge won't be happy if you don't think of something…" they warned me by reminding me of our OCD club director._

_We headed out of the library continuing the conversation on a test we had tomorrow. I growled remembering I had to study for it. And luckily for that was just one of my problems. Grrr…._

_-X-_

_YES! YES! YES! I had thought of the most amazing thing yet. I'm deciding to just bake a cake for Hani. He has the biggest sweet tooth ever and he loves cake the most. I'll make it special by making it a strawberry cake (his favorite). Placing my apron on I set to work._

_-X-_

_I grinned widely at the silver cover, that under it contained my gift to Hani. It took me about three hours yesterday to make so I worked way too much to forget it at home. As I walked down the hallways to the once empty 3rd__ Music Room(now our club's regular hang out), I noticed large amounts of party favors, fancy decorations, penguins, bunnies, a bunch of sweets, and a giant-sized piñata. I smiled nervously as I saw the chestnut-haired, club director yelling into a microphone. _

"_EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT, WE CAN'T HAVE THIS BE A FAILURE! COME ON, WORK IT PEOPLE!" I smiled nervously as Renge glanced over to me. "And where have you been Haruhi? It's nearly time for the party!" she scolded me with an unbreakable glare and the only thing I did was flinch backwards._

" _But Renge the party is in three hours an-" I got cut off._

"_But, nothing! Three hours could turn into three minutes in a matter of moments." Renge cooled down a bit before continuing. " So exactly what is your present? Don't tell me you don't have one." she said the last part as if she actually expected me to say that. _

" _Um… well… eh…" swallowing hard I shoved the silver platter in front of her. "I baked a cake for him…" Renge opened the silver cover and scrutinized my hard effort. I closed my eyes waiting for Renge's raging retort. Sadly it didn't come. _

"_Wow Haruhi, I didn't see you as the type to cook. Let alone bake a cake. Then as the old saying goes you can't judge someone on how they look." That may have stung a little but that must've been a compliment. _

" _Anyways you can put it over in the table in the center of the room with the other presents." I nodded taking the platter from her hands. Renge quickly reverted to her regular self._

"_IT'S TODAY! DON'T YOU ALL DARE SLOW DOWN IN THE LAST PART!" her voice faded as I headed in the music room. Renge sure knows how to throw a party I thought as I stared at the now unrecognizable music room filled with balloons and your typical rich kid's party favors. I quickly place my cake above the vast majority of presents of Hani's many admirer's(because even though I got to this school on a scholarship, I somehow became friends with the most popular guys in the school) and hurried back to the cafeteria for lunch. _

_-X-_

"_It's time to open presents now!" Renge said excitedly. At first Hani received his gift from the twins, then Tamaki, followed by Kyoya and Mori-sempai, a few of the other club leaders at the school such as Nekozawa. At last before opening the admirer gifts, it was my turn. I excitedly went over to the table that held the gifts and nervously picked mines up from the table. I turned and looked at the curious group behind me. I smiled awkwardly forward - Fwoop! _I tripped over a gift bag. Under me laid a mess that looked like pink vomit. I could hear someone snicker in the background, and an _eep! _of fear of going out of schedule.

"It's alright Ha-chan" Hani used my nickname and outstretched his hand towards me. "It was an accident."

"I'm sorry, Hani I should've been more careful." I mumbled still staring at the floor. Hani started to laugh at my apology and calmed down before saying. " You just being here is the best gift of all."

AN: I actually wrote this for a project at school so it isn't much. I thought it was cute though J

Please review!


End file.
